Tenkai Horror
by AdorableCeline
Summary: Blood around them...bodies flying everywhere...people getting killed, glares sending at the cops before dying...All of this can turn into a horror movie except it's not a movie..it's reality and all the Tenkai Knights want is for this nightmare to end Diclonius!AU


Chapter 1: Bloody escape

On the deserted island, there's a military lab that hold astounding creature and specimen. All of them come in different shape and sizes, different structure and skin. But there are some creature that are dangerous too dangerous to handle and it happen one night

Down the hallway, past the corridors and many rooms. There behind the big door were a blood-curdling screams that sound like someone is getting killed. The sound got louder and louder before a ripping sound was heard as it fall into silence. One man is one the floor with a terrifying look on his face and a missing arm as he stare at the creature in front of him

The creature is wearing a helmet that covered its head and a straitjacket around his/her body while it is hold up by some strange mechanism. The creature lift up his/her head and look at the dead body before suddenly the keys to its cage began to float in the air and flew towards him/her. The man started to shake in fear as the keys started to come closer to the creature

The keys unlock the cage before the man started to shoot with his good arm but it was too late. The creature was set free from his/her prison and bend the cage. He continued to watch in horror before suddenly his head was rip off from his body as blood came flying out from his neck. The creature snickered before breaking out from its straitjacket jacket. Once it was off, the creature stretch it's arms

The creature is no other than 16, male with tan skin and wearing a strange bracelet on his left arm. The boy glance at the door when he heard a strange noise from the other side before it was flung open

Behind the door were the same creature like the boy. Four boys and one girl wearing the same helmet as the first one and wearing the same bracelet on their left arm. The one in the middle nod his head before turning around and leading them to their freedom with the others behind including the boy. Soon there were humming coming from the girl as they continued to walk down the hallways

* * *

"Hey Lilly" a girl with brown hair and chestnut brown eyes wearing a beige sweater shirt, brown skirt, yellow neckerchief around the neck and brown boots. Lilly glance at her friend before speaking "yes what is it?" "are you going to see Mr. Nolan today?" her friend asked. She had short black hair that reach her shoulders and blue eyes wearing a white shirt, red skirt and Black boots. Lilly blush "I'm just going to give him tea Chelsea" Lilly said while Chelsea laugh "well then be careful I heard that some specie broke out but it can some stupid rumor" Chelsea said

Lilly gulped silently before she nod her head "okay Chelsea I will" Chelsea smiled before she turn around and walk away "talk to you later Lilly" "talk to you later Chelsea" Lilly smiled as she watch her friend disappeared from her sight before she walk towards her room

* * *

In a dark hallway, a group of guards ran for their lives before turning around and shoot at the fiendish foe before getting rip apart surrounding the halls with blood. The unknown teens stare at the bodies before walking towards the elevator and stepping inside. The girl push the button once everyone is inside before the door closes on them

On the another floor, dozen of security guards are waiting with machine gun in their hands. When the elevator made a ding sound, the door open with the teens inside before they open fire. They keep shooting at them before they ran out of ammo. As the smoke clear up, the guards stood there in horror as they saw the teens had no scratches on them

The girl glance at the man in the middle before snickering. The man shook in fear before his neck was snapped and rip from his shoulders "holy shit" the boy standing next to the girl look at the pen on the dead corpse "don't let any sharp object be near them" as the man said that, the pen began to float before puncturing itself in the dude's neck killing him instantly. The guards gasp in horror before getting torn apart from limb to limb

Meanwhile Lilly is walking with a tray in her hand. On the tray is a blue cup of tea. Lilly trying to balance the tea without dropping it on the floor. Lilly yelled before she drop down on her knees and check on the tea to see if it's okay before sighing in relief

* * *

One guard is running away from the scene with blood on his shirt. He keep running until he met a dead end before turning around and sliding down on the wall as he cowered in fear. He look up to see the same teens staring down on him. The boy with tan skin bend down and stare at the man

The guard shook in fear as his head suddenly was torn from his body. Suddenly a bloody handprint was shown on the wall as it slide down to the switch and pulling it down. The door begin to open as the teens look up to see soldiers behind the door, surrounding a man with short spiky chestnut hair and hazel eyes wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, white sneaker, white lab coat and brown glasses

The man whose name is Simon aka Professor Nolan is standing there with a frown on his face "young ones please go back to your room...I don't want to hurt you" Simon said. The teens shook their head before they point at the helmet "no I will not take them off" they sulk a little before hearing a voice

Lilly fell in front of the teens as she slip and fall while the cup crash on the causing it to break "Lilly" Simon yelled "oh Simon I'm very sorry...I drop your tea" "Lilly get out of there" but it was too late. Lilly turn her head to them before a bloody hand was place on her shoulder "no don't do it" Simon yelled as he watch in horror as Lilly's head was rip off her body. Simon stare in horror before yelling "OPEN FIRE" bullets were shot in the air while the teens use the corpse as their shield

They toss the body before attacking, killing everyone in sight minus Simon who could only watch in terror. Once the blood subsides, the teens walk past Simon while one of them took the keys from his pocket. As they got to the middle of the halls the trap mechanism had turn off as the wall came down from nowhere trapping them inside. The boy who had the keys unlock his helmet before he took it off and dropping it on the floor before tossing the keys to the others

Once their helmets are off, their identity are finally known. The teens look just like the Tenkai Knights except there's the difference. All of them had two white horns attach to their heads with cyan line running from under their eyes and to their cheeks. The one that look like Chooki blast the door open before they walk outside to the cold

They smiled as cool breeze blew across their bare skin before suddenly all six of them were shot in the head by the sniper as they fell into the ocean "shit they still alive" the sniper cursed "then we gotta find them..before its too late" Simon said as the teens floated away from island. Their destination is to Benum City where chaos will unfold itself by these dangerous creatures


End file.
